Be with me
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Kitana was freed from being a Revenant...and Sub-zero helps her...but she gets scared because she doesn't know what to do... Sub-zero X Kitana


**Kitana was freed from being a Revenant...and Sub-zero helps her...but she gets scared because she doesn't know what to do...**

* * *

 **Kuai Liang P.O.V**

I heard a yell. I leaned my dragon down and headed towards the yell. I see the Revenants attacking one person. My eyes went wide as I saw who it was.

Kitana…she was being attacked by her own allies. I hid in the trees as I watched the battle.

"Liu Kang…please…this is not you" she cried "You weren't ever meant to be evil"

"You don't know me anymore Kitana…" yelled Liu Kang

"But…" she cried but was struck by Kung Lao.

"You are no longer one of us" said Kung Lao

"And we will destroy you" yelled Liu Kang. The others picked her up and held her high. Liu Kang was about to kill her.

"Tundra!" I yelled "Start freezing"

Tundra jumped out and froze everyone but Kitana. The all tried to attack but Tundra swung his head around; knocking them off.

Liu Kang growled as he ran but Tundra froze him.

"Kitana…" I yelled as I held out a hand. She stood still and looked at the others. "Kitana…"

She sighs and runs towards me. I helped her up and we started flying back to my palace. She held on to me tight and cried on my back.

"You okay?" I asked

"I will be…" she cried

We have landed and I helped her off. She hugs me tight and smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered

I help her walk inside and sat her down. I asked one of the Lin Kuei members to bring her a cup of tea.

She was looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know…" she said "First I was a revenant and now I'm free…but the others are not"

"It's harder for the others…to be set free" I said. I then thought about Smoke, I know he will win and come back.

"I know…they almost killed me" she said

"That's what they do…" I then looked at her "That's what you've been doing also"

"Oh my…" she said "I don't ever want to hurt anyone…"

"I know you didn't mean to" I said

"I hope I didn't hurt you…" she said

"No…but Smoke did" I said with sadness.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Don't be…"

She came closer to me and hugged me. "I know we had made people suffer"

"Yes…" I whispered "Especially Liu Kang"

"Liu Kang…was never like this…he fights for Earthrelm"

"Not anymore…he now wants to destroy it"

Kitana sighs and hugs me tighter.

"I'm tired" She whispered as she slowly fell asleep on my chest. I carried her to a guest room and lay her there. I then walked off.

* * *

The next morning Kitana woke up and yawned slowly. She stretches and starts walking outside. She heard some growling sounds. She slowly walked in…wondering what the noise was.

She opens the door and gasped as she fell back. Tundra snorts and goes back a little.

"You scared me…" she said. Tundra got closer and Kitana backed away. She slowly reached her hand and placed it on its head. She smiles.

I walked in minutes after her; and she was sitting next to Tundra petting him. She was laughing as Tundra kept on licking her.

"Morning…Kitana…" I said

She smiles wide "Morning…"

"Tundra is a cute guy isn't he?" I asked

"He is precious" she said

"You want to come eat?" I asked

"Sure…" she said

I reached out a hand…she then reach it and held it. I led her inside; into the tables and we waited for the food.

"Sub-zero" she said "Thank you…for everything"

"Don't mention it" I said

Kitana eats her food with hunger. I guess she was really hungry. She smiles and whips off the food.

"Sorry…" she said "I hadn't eaten in a long time I guess"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I said

I got up and yelped as I felt my ribs hurt. She stares with worry.

"What's wrong…?" she asked

"It's nothing to worry about…"

"But you are hurting"

"It's just a hit I got from Kotal Kahn…he struck me hard on the ribs…when I lead him to Outworld"

Kitana walked to my side and lifts my arm. She checked the side.

"It's bruised…" she said

"It's fine…it will heal"

She picks me up and leads me to a table.

"Take off your vest and lay down…"

"Umm…vest…" I asked

"Do it…"

I did so and lay down. She stares with awe. I was lying down and she rubbed her hands together. She then places them on my stomach. I breathed in and out as she rubbed me.

She goes down to my side; where the bruise is. She presses on it and I yelped in pain. With her other hand; she rubs the outside.

I groaned; it felt so good. The pain was slowly getting away. I smirk as I felt a lot better now. She laughs; keeps messaging my side. As she did so she went up to my chest and to my neck.

She stops; and stares at me.

"Kitana…" I said

Kitana leans down; getting closer to my face. I leaned up and kissed her. She kisses me back. We kissed in a long passionate kiss; until air was needed. She climbs and straddles me as she kisses me.

I rubbed her back; and held her closer to me. She moans inside our months. I went down to her neck and she moans.

"Sub-zero wait…" she said "I can't do this…"

She gets off and runs off.

"Kitana wait!" I yelled but she was gone. I ran after her. I shouldn't have kissed her. I know she just got freed from being a revenant. I think it was too much for her.

I see her running off.

"Kitana…" I yelled "Wait…please"

She stops and looks back at me. She was crying. I stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry…Kitana…" I said "I shouldn't have kissed you"

"No…don't be…I wanted that"

"Then…why did you run away?"

"Because…I got scared…"

"Why…?"

"I don't know …" she said "I mean…I used to a princess…and a defender…and now I don't know anymore"

I just stood there…with nothing to say.

"I was a revenant…and what am I now" she said

I sighed "By mine…"

Kitana looks up; she was confused.

"Kitana…when I kissed you…I never felt anything more beautiful in my life…" I said "Stay with me…and I will help you…"

"How…?" she asked

"I will help you figure out who are you…or what you want to do…"

She smiles but then frowns.

"But…"

"Kitana…please stay with me…" I said "Be with me…"

She nods and hugs me tight.

"Yes…I will be with you…" she cried as she kissed me. "I trust you…"

I smiled and hugged her tight.

* * *

Months have passed. Raiden was happy Kitana is back. Everyone greeted her and she greeted with a smile.

"So what's your plan princess?" asked Johnny

"I'll be with Sub-zero" she said "With the love of my life…"

I smiled and kissed her. She then looks at the others.

"We are getting married" she said

"Are you ever going to rule…?" asked Johnny but was stopped.

"No…I'm going to be side by side with Kuai Liang" she said "With my future husband"

Raiden smiled and hugged us both.

"What about Liu Kang?" asked Sonya.

Kitana looks down but then smiled.

"He is in the pass now…" said Kitana "Kuai Liang helped me so much…and now I'm going to be with till the end of time"

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" said Kitana "Thank you…"

* * *

 **Short story of Sub-zero x Kitana**


End file.
